


Ministry of Control

by Ger0nim0



Series: Ministry of Control [1]
Category: Control (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, More characters to add eventually, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Join the Ministry, and help us research new Quirks so that we can control them. In return, you will receive a large sum and life insurance.
Series: Ministry of Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105508
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a pilot. Please be patient with me. :(

On September 15, 2055, we discovered a previously unknown Quirked Place during an investigation on a Quirked World Event case in Tokyo, Japan that we call The Grand Palace. On the outside, it looks like a modernized Japanese castle, with a few aesthetics of one with the rest having a more Brutalist architecture. But on the inside, the laws of reality are broken, constantly unstable and shifting its walls around.

The various rooms that leak in, Thresholds, have been seen intruding on our world within the building. We have learned that our minds contain the keys to the unknown, often to hostile environments that invade our own. All of these forces have a tendency to gravitate towards everyday objects. A gun, a sword, a television, a game console, or even a haunted house. We could somehow affect our world with our minds. We hold these keys with no clue on how to use them.

We are dealing with unknown dangerous beings, stronger than even the Number One Hero, All Might. What is the cause, and what is the effect? Are we the starting point, or a necessary evil in this? It is our mission to find answers to these difficult questions…

…or die trying.

My name is Himiko Toga. And I am a Research Specialist of the Ministry of Control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Oh, it’s you. It has been a while, hasn’t it? I guess I should reintroduce myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya, I’m 25 years old and I am about to tell you something, um, important. Well, here I go._

_As you know, I was born near the Shizuoka Prefecture of Japan, my home country, and th-that I have always dreamed of being a hero. Of course, that made it…impossible for me, due to being Quirkless, which translates to me being a regular, boring human being. I guess I shouldn’t be hard on myself. I just happened to be one of the unlucky 20%. But, I digress._

_You see, it’s been over 17 years since I last saw you, so it’s great to be hearing from you again. But hearing from you meant that everything that has happened to me all those years ago really did happen. Hear me out, I’ll explain further._

_So picture yourself in a, uhhh—what is good thing to say?—town. Yeah, a town. You’ve just moved in to a small town and everything to you is normal. Now keep in mind that you are a small child with the attention span of a bird, so yeah, forgetful memories. Anyway, as a child, you believe that that’s the whole world. Just you and the town you live in._

_But then you hear about this “Restricted Area” that the townspeople tell you not to go to. But you go anyway while not telling anyone._

_W-Wait! Don’t leave! Please throw me a bone here. I am not used to storytelling, okay? (Sigh)_

_Anyway, y-you go to the Restricted Area, and it turns out, it has hidden the ugly truth about your “world.” You learn that town is a distraction. You learn that the town is not the “world.” You learn that the world is much more than the town itself. You learn that everything you knew about, everything you’ve told about is a lie._

_Now that I have said that, let me ask you something. Why did you bring me to this modern castle in Tokyo?_

VVVVV

**Tokyo, Japan**

**The Grand Palace**

**2135**

Izuku Midoriya, a 25-year-old man with messy and fluffy dark-green hair and dark-green eyes, stood in front of the gates to a previously unseen place in Tokyo. What could be described as a modern Japanese castle with most of its aesthetics being of western origin, the Quirkless man gazed in…amazement? He could have sworn there was no castle like that the last he was in Japan. But his “friend” told him that something important was about to happen. So he let his friend show him the way and it led him to here.

He walked through the gates and, after 5 minutes of walking across a large garden, entered the building. He instantly felt a shiver run down his spine once he had a good look inside. While the interior clearly showed a western-styled architecture, what caught his eye was the emblem on the floor. The emblem was familiar to Izuku. It had an upside-down black pyramid with the golden Seal of the Japanese Government underneath. Outside of the circle it was in was the name of the agency in both English and Japanese.

“Ministry of Control,” he read aloud. It had just hit him that, after all that time locked in an insane asylum, he had finally found them. Considered to be one of the most elusive agencies on the planet, there was little information about the Ministry. All the world knew was that they were responsible for law enforcement and Quirk control. Everything else was kept locked up, all labeled as “highly classified.” Their headquarters have been unknown until now.

“What secrets do you hold?”

He noticed that the lobby was empty, save for the front desk, some plants and furniture, the Japanese flag, and some portraits of people. He walked over to the four portraits to have a better look.

On one portrait, it featured the imposing underground Hero, Eraserhead. Also known as Shouta Aizawa, he hadn’t been seen in duty recently, stating that he planned on retiring from being a Hero. In his portrait, he had his graying hair brushed back and he wore a suit and tie. His tired, bloodshot eyes gave the impression that he was watching the Quirkless man’s every move. His portrait said he was a Minister, which could explain the tired eyes. No one said that being a Minister was easy.

On the second portrait was a short old man who looked quite grumpy for having been made into a painting while mopping. The cleaning supplies were at the left side of the portrait. The bottom frame had the words, “Our Ministry at Work.”

The third portrait featured a man with messy light blue-grey hair and a slouching disposition. His face was full of wrinkles, making it hard to determine if he was old or young. He had his hands behind his back, wore black dress pants, a shirt and tie, and a white lab coat. His tired eyes and awkwardly wide smile made him look more like a villain rather than a government worker. The words on his portrait said, “Head of Research, Tenko Shimura.”

And the final portrait featured a woman who, unlike the other portraits, was not looking at him and instead was looking slightly to her right. She had her blonde hair tied to two messy buns, short and had yellow squinty eyes with slit pupils. She wore a red blouse and a black business skirt. Her expression was empty and her eyes were dulled, something that was commonly seen in people with PTSD. The words on her portrait read, “Research Specialist, Himiko Toga.”

Her expression made the Quirkless man wonder what kind of traumatic experience the woman had to go through. Moving away from the portraits, Izuku walked towards the security border. He was surprised by the fact that government agency was using outdated technology for security. He checked the sides of the metal detectors and sure enough, they were from the 1990s. He walked through them anyway, making them softly beep. There was a memo on a table nearby. He read it, but it only made him confused.

“’No smart devices of any kind. No rubber ducks or vintage ketchup bottles’?”

Most of it was common sense, like no unauthorized weapons, and smart devices, things like that. But the fact that the memo mention that rubber ducks and vintage bottles were not allowed in the building made him think that maybe the guy who wrote it had a little too much fun writing that piece. Putting it down, he continued upstairs where he found more paintings, this time of nature. Ignoring them, he walked down a hall where he found an office area. It looked around to find an old vending machine that was still operational. Its style was from the 1970s, fitting the retro theme the building seems to have. Even the office itself looked like it was from the late-1960s or 1970s. Izuku realized that the snacks featured in the vending machine were plain brands that only stated what they were. None of the well-known brands were in the machine.

“Chocolate wafers, plain potato chips, salted potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cookie sticks, barbeque potato chips, sour cream and onion potato chips, salted plantain chips, cookies and cream sandwiches, beef jerky…”

“Are you gonna buy something, or what?” The Quirkless man jumped from the voice that just came from nowhere. He saw someone behind him in the reflection of the vending machine. It was a short old man, like the one on the painting from earlier. He turned around to face him and saw irritation spread across his aged face. “I gotta clean it you know.”

“Ah,” Izuku jumped away from the vending machine and bowed deeply to the old man. “Sorry, my bad.”

“Heh,” the man scoffed as he sprayed the glass on the machine and wiped it. “What are you doing here, kid? You don’t work here.”

It was true. With his jeans, large red boots, orange All Might t-shirt, and black hoodie, he stood out like a sore thumb. He shook his hands in the air as he said, “You’re right. I was actually trying to find the one in charge of this place and, maybe, find a job here? The castle looks massive though, so I don’t know where to go.” He hoped that his half-truth would not be caught. Thankfully, it seemed that the old man bought it.

“Go to the elevator,” he said, pointing his wrinkled finger down another hall. “That will lead you to the Executive Sector of the Ministry.”

“Thank you,” Izuku bowed to the old man and was about to leave for the elevator when he asked, “Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?”

“Paahhhh…! Can’t lil’ old me have some peace?” The old man did not look the least bit interested in talking any further, so Izuku walked down the hall to the elevator. Only, the elevator was in the lobby, where he started, in place of the old man’s painting. He was utterly shocked and confused when he thought that maybe he went in circles. He looked at his surroundings. Nope, the exit he came out of was the entrance to the hall. None of it made sense. He tried to think of the logic of the building, only to hurt his head in the process. Deciding it was better to think about it later, he walked in to the open elevator and pressed the button that said “EXECUTIVE.”

Ding! The doors slid shut and up the young man went.

VVVVVVV

_That story about the town? That was me. I was there when I found the “Restricted Area.” They said it was all in my head. I’ve been trying to prove everyone wrong ever since. Will you help me?_

VVVVVVV

Ding! The doors slid open.

Executive Sector

Izuku stepped out to a new environment that still took in a retro style. There were multiple mail pipes to his left that he assumed were connected to the other sectors of the Minsitry. To his right was a locked door that lead to “CENTRAL EXECUTIVE”, according to the sign above. Ahead of him were double doors with the Ministry’s emblem above it. Upon closer inspection, there was a small sign that read, “MINISTER’S OFFICE-SHOUTA AIZAWA.”

“Well, here goes nothing.” He was about to open the doors when he felt a chill run through his body. He wasn’t sure what made him so nervous, but had a feeling that there was something wrong in the office. He slowly pushed the double doors open and saw a corpse of a man sitting at a desk. The blood was still fresh, at least a few hours old. A shimmer appeared in his vision.

**“…”**

“’Pick up the murder weapon’?! Are you crazy? I’ll be mistaken for a murderer!”

**“…”**

“O-Okay. If you say so.”

Walked toward the corpse and was shocked to find out that it was Aizawa. He looked around the corpse of the Minister until he found the gun. It was strange-looking. The handle was that of a revolver, but the rest of it looked like it was heavily modified to resemble a futuristic handgun. After much tension, he touched the gun—

Izuku stood straight up with a blank expression and held the gun to his head. He was staring at nothing. He never knew what was happening to him.

VVVVVV

<Mic check, mic check>

<Welcome Visitor/Candidate>

<We/I Am Broadcasting/Speaking from the Board/Black Pyramid/Gun>

<You have/It has chosen to pick You/It up>

<For Our/My test>

<We/I will be looking over your Compatibilities/Application>

<Through Our/My Astral Plane Challenge/Trial>

VVVVVVV

Izuku stood on stone-like black material in a white and seemingly endless void. A voice that sounded more like radio static spoke again in broken Japanese.

<Pocky/Figurine>

<Everything/Nothing>

<These are the Concepts/Manga we see in your minds>

<The Service Weapon>

<It has many forms>

<Like the Palace/Prison you occupy>

He jogged forward and hopped over gaps to oblivion until he bumped into an animated humanoid sculpture.

<Punch/Detroit Smash>

It immediately attacked him and the Quirkless man retaliated by punching it. He didn’t expect it to fall apart so easily. With nothing stopping him, Izuku walked up to the floating gun in front of him.

<Control the Gun/Palace>

He grabbed it and was immediately met with resistance. He managed to force it to comply and was able to hold the gun with ease.

“Okay then. I have a gun now.”

As he shot at the sculptures for practice, he had seen a few things, like the glowing blue bits that fly off hurt enemies heal him and that the gun can reload itself when empty and/or not in use. After all of the fake enemies were destroyed, he was taken out of the void with the upside down Black Pyramid.

<You/We wield the Gun/You>

<The Board appoints you>

<Congratulations, Minister Midoriya>

As he got closer to reality, he was hit with a message. A message from a dead man.

_“Something’s coming…an intruder…an invasion…duty as Minister…keep humanity safe…”_

VVVVVVVV

Minister’s Office

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Izuku looked down to find the gun moving with slight motions at the muzzle.

“It’s alive. This gun’s alive,” he muttered in amazement. “Who were they, the Board?”

HISS…

He whipped toward the doors. Something was outside. It came inside.

“Ah! AHHHHHHH!” he screamed as he held his head in pain.

“What’s happening?!”

NOBODY

“Stop it…”

LOSER

“Make it stop…”

OUT OF ME

“Make it stop…”

HATE

“Make it stop.”

WHAT?

**“…”**

“MAKE IT STOP!”

_Make it stop. Make it stop. You. You stopped it. Ha ha ha. Th-Thank you. That felt…horrible._

Izuku staggered out of the office with the gun, not watching where he was going as he held his head. He bumped into something and it yelped.

“Careful! You might—”

The green-haired man looked up to where he heard a young woman’s voice and screamed when he saw some clothes and a floating helmet where the head should be. The stress from the hostile force’s attempt to invade had got to him; coupled with the additional stress of a headless body with a helmet for a head, he fainted. The floating clothes had its sleeves cover up where the mouth should be.

“Uh, sir?”

VVVVV

_I know I was NOT off to a great start, so stop laughing at me._

VVVVVV

Izuku woke up with blurry vision at first. Then he had a light shining down on his eyes. He winced from the light that was blinding him.

“Sir, can you still understand my words?” A high-pitched monotone woman’s voice rang through his ears. When the light went away, he blinked a few times to see who was talking to him. He was surprised to see the face of the woman from the portrait, Himiko Toga. She had the same stoic expression as the one on her portrait. Looking at her, he realized she was shorter than she appeared in her portrait; she was wearing jeans, sneakers and a grey hoodie featuring the logo of the Hokkaido Nippon Ham Fighters, a professional baseball team. “I’ll ask you again. Can you understand my words?”

“…Y-yeah,” Izuku replied, pathetically. “I understand you.”

He just remembered that he fainted when he saw floating clothes and a helmet. To his embarrassment, if that voice from before were to go by, he fainted in front of an invisible woman.

“…How are you not affected?” Toga muttered. Izuku barely caught it.

“Wha-What? Not affe--” He trailed off when he made a connection with what happened to him earlier with the horrible feeling of negative energy. “Are you talking about that…whatever the heck _that_ was?”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. “But what happened to you should _not_ have resulted in _this_.” She gestures to him then helps him off the floor. “You see, what we have on (gestures to the device strapped onto her) protects us from this hostile force of nature made of resonance. Now we don’t have an official name for it, but…” She trailed off and sighed and shook her head when she realized that the Quirkless man was lost. Too much information in one day it seems.

“Both of you,” Toga pointed at a skinny man with a semi-auto shotgun and the invisible woman with an HK416 assault rifle, “guard us while I talk to Minister Midoriya.”

“Midoriya?!”

“That’s him?”

“Enough,” the Research Specialist raised her hand and glared in annoyance. “Just do as I say or I will come at you two with my knife.”

“Yes ma’am!” they saluted as Toga dragged the horribly confused man in to a conference room. He was pretty sure that he’ll get a better explanation, but to be receiving information so fast was too much for him.

VVVVVVVV

"Dangerous" by Big Data featuring Joywave

Play?

<https://youtu.be/LpQArtCeXTk>


End file.
